A Completely Normal Christmas
by danceee15
Summary: A Completely Normal Christmas in the Potter household. The first chapter is a little boring but the others are better.
1. Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Note: Fred's not dead in this fic because I love the twins (plural). Also, this is my first fic so criticism or "suggestions" as my mom calls them are always welcome. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter awoke to the strong smell of coffee and a faint murmuring coming from the direction of the kitchen. Gazing at the clock, he realized that he should still be sleeping for another 3 hours. However, his wife, the ever charming and sometimes frightening Ginny Potter, had other ideas for Christmas Eve, that did not include sleeping in. He walked towards the kitchen with a sense of foreboding. Ginny Potter was slumped over the kitchen table in her old Holyhead Harpies jersey. Hands cupping her head, she spoke to Harry without even glancing up. "Here's your list of chores," she said, "Everything has to be perfect for Mum or else we'll be eating at her house for Christmas for the next 10 years."

The Boy Who Lived, the destroyer of Voldemort, the Harry Potter and his best friend/brother-in-law Ron who also aided him in destroying Voldemort, were tangled up in the strings of multi-colored lights that were supposed to be adorning the house. The household was now bustling at 8:00 am with the sounds of general mayhem.

"James, don't give Alby a Canary Cream!"

"NO FRED! DO NOT SET OFF MORE FIREWORKS OR I WILL PERSONALLY TELL HAGRID WHO TIED A DUNGBOMB TO FANG!"

"Lily dearest, please don't touch those ornaments!"

The sound of the crash that followed could be heard by Hermione coming up the walk with Rose and Hugo. Taking one look at the chaos in the house and the tangled up fathers, Hermione sighed the type of sigh you sigh when you know that the mission is almost impossible.


	2. Less than Helpful

**Note: As requested, Sirius is back! (You need to have at least one marauder right;))**

**Lovesreading2: Thanks so much for those ideas! They really helped a lot and you'll be seeing some off those during Christmas dinner and this chapter.**

**SharkiesGirl: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm sorry I couldn't email you privately but something was wrong with the site.**

Three hours later, the lights were up and shimmering along the bushes and trees thanks to Ron and Harry. (Actually, Hermione spelled them, but she let them take the credit) The girls were in the kitchen cooking dinner and the unlucky twosome were stuck taking care off the spells that Fred, George, and Sirius had cooked up. They had, in advance, made some special, Christmas themed pranks.

Little Lily was staring in awe at the beautiful tree that had been so lovingly put up by Ron and Harry after Fred and George had crashed it. (Sirius hadn't arrived yet) Suddenly, at the corner off her eye, she saw something. Thinking that she was going mental, she ran screaming down the hall going "MUMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYY!" She crashed right into her mum who asked her quite angrily, "ARE YOU MENTAL LILLY POTTER?" That produced yet another fit of hysteria. She dragged her mum to the tree where she pointed to the Dumbledore ornament and the string of popcorn.

The popcorn was half gone. Dumbledore was gnawing at a piece of popcorn. This was all too much for Lily. She ran out of the room crying. Ginny decided to inspect the

ornament more closely. Dumbledore was currently remarking, "Well, not as good as lemon drops but they don't seem to put those on trees. Curious. Oh well, I suppose it will do." Ginny was less than amused. In fact she was furious and she knew exactly who to treat to her anger. "FRED, GEORGE AND SIRIUS GET YOUR BOTTEMS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND HEX YOU IN TO OBLIVION!!!" The ever wise Fred was said to state before he was hexed with every imaginable hex, "Blimey George, I reckon she's angry!"


	3. Typical

**Note: Thanks for reviewing! The next mishap will be very typical.**

**Lovesreading2: Thanks anyway but I figured out how to do it! I would buy a Jack Sparrow ornament.**

**Sharkiesgirl: I'm glad you enjoyed the witty comments off Dumbledore!**

The household was surprisingly running smoothly after the little ornament mishap. Probably because somehow Fred, George and Sirius had gone missing. When asked to comment, Ginerva Weasley said the last she saw off them they were in a closet begging for mercy. She had no idea why because what would she do to them?

Teddy Lupin, the beloved godson of Harry, walked in to the kitchen with a cheery smile. He had turned his hair red with green streaks for the happy occasion. Admiring the Christmas lights outside for their various colors and intricate patterns, he complimented his godfather on his creativity. (Harry and Ron were still taking credit for Hermione's work) Pleased, Harry wished to show Teddy what it would look like with all the lights on, so he flipped the switch.

Strangely, there was a loud whoosing sound, like someone powering something down. His wife explained why. "HARRY POTTER TURN THESE LIGHTS BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**a/n: short I know, but I promise a longer one next time **


	4. Christmas Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Hey There Delilah**

**a/n: I won't be able to update a lot because I'm going back to school soon but there will be at least one more chapter besides this. I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. Sorry about the timing in this story but opening presents will be next.**

**Lovesreading2: Lol. I would love to be in that closet too. **

**Bandgeek99: Love the name. You probably shouldn't be near other people when you read this. I'm putting most off the pranks in this.**

**SharkiesGirl: Thanks for the tips! I'll definitely put that in for Christmas morning.**

After 2 hours off searching by candles (Hermione some how forgot to tell the boys that they were wizards), Ron and Harry fixed the lights. Already the smell of overcooked turkey filled the house until the smoke alarm went off. The boys and Ginny were watching the annual quidditch game, Appleby Arrows against Tutshill Tornados. That's probably why Harry smelled a burning…odor.

There was only one minor mishap after that. Fred attached a piece of mistletoe to Angelina using magic and followed her around. As did George with Alicia. Sirius was busy being a glutton by stealing the popcorn strings from Dumbledore. All was well in the Potter household until dinner time when all the Weasleys arrived.

Ginny stormed in to the kitchen, her flaming red hair making her seem even more menacing. She was promptly followed by Hermione who came in with her nose in a book. Seeing the enraged Ginny, she said," She'll be gone in the morning to make sure everything is perfect in her perfect Shell Cottage." Obviously, the problem was Fleur who insisted on fixing the wreaths with "real" holly from her home country France. That was the just beginning. Gourmet eggnog, ice sculptures, and velvet ribbons and hats were all on the list. Ginny was not amused by these suggestions. None the less, life went on.

The crackling of the fire was masked by the loud yells of Fred and George accompanied by the murmurings of everybody else. The enticing smell of rich food filled the room as Ginny brought in the turkey and Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed with side dishes. The turkey was fine thanks to a cleverly devised spell courtesy of Fred, George and Sirius. Ginny was too tired to be cautious. Everyone gathered around the table, dressed in their finest clothes. Most of the girls wore velvet dresses that the adoring grandparents ahhed at. The boys, what was left showing under the dirt, wore sweaters and pants. Ending the toast that nobody was listening too, Harry proceeded, along with everyone else, to dig in. Sirius reached for a drumstick when somebody slapped his hand. "Hey!" he roared unhappily. "Who did that?" Everyone was too busy staring at what was in front off him.

The turkey, perfectly browned and seasoned stared, or what seemed like a stare, at Sirius. Tom, (the kids named the turkey) started to hit Sirius on the head. Fred and George burst out laughing at this. The turkey advanced menacingly on them next. Suddenly, without warning, the turkey burst out dancing and singing. Tom started singing a popular choice, a different version of Hey There Delilah.

_Hey there Tom the turkey._

_What's it like in Sirius stomach?_

_I'm a couple feet away but Tom today I can hear you in his stomach._

_Yes I can._

_Times Square can't be as loud as you._

_I swear it's true._

Out of nowhere a cane, a hat and some tap dancing shoes appeared on the turkey. It did a magnificent dance routine until Sirius jumped up, body slammed the turkey and ate the drumstick. Silence followed with the weird sound of cricket chirps until everybody burst out laughing…except Ginerva Potter and Molly Weasley. Simitaniously. they roared, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I WILL HEX YOU IN TO OBLIVION." Some things never change.


	5. PRESENTS!

**a/n: Last chapter everyone! Sorry that it took so long! I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. All three of them! I'm thinking of writing a whole series about Harry Potter holidays. Let me know if you think I should. Imagine Easter with the Potters. Please vote in my poll on my profile because it will help me decide a new story. Thank you! (By the way…I still don't own Harry Potter and all the characters. They are the wonderful creations of J.K. Rowling)**

The smell of overcooked turkey still lingered in the air on Christmas morning. **(a/n: Me again! I know the order is messed up. Sorry)** Harry awoke to what seemed like the sound of six elephants carrying ex-Professor Slughorn on their back. His darling wife Ginny was already performing a headache spell which was suddenly the most uttered spell in the Potter household. Racing down the steps were the children, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo. Following them oh-so-gracefully were the objects of Ginny's nightmare last night…Fred, George and Sirius. Their screams of delight echoed through the house. Angelina and Alicia watched with a smirk on their faces before the joined Ginny in her effort to make a proper cup of coffee without accidentally adding something the twins had been experimenting on for their joke shop. Their efforts to discover something hilarious resulted in them being hexed at three o'clock in the morning by a less than amused Ginny. She had perfected a new curse during their stay. Yet, they still continued down the stairs unaware of the threat that lurked below, waiting to pounce on them for the smallest sound of a talking ornament. (After much…persuading, Fred, George and Sirius reversed the charm that had caused little Lily to go delirious.) Present opening was about to begin.

Three hours later, the crinkling of wrapping paper still resounded whenever someone so much as dared to move a finger. Little bows littered the room. The only one that still had managed to stick to someone was the one Sirius had enchanted. As Harry had tried to open his gift from Sirius, the bow had slowly knotted itself around Harry's finger so a huge present (coincidently, Sirius had given him the biggest one) was stuck to Harry until he finally summoned a pair of scissors. Explosions sounded throughout the whole house as Fred and George's latest products were tested out. Ron normally turned out to be the guinea pig. It wasn't unusual that he randomly burst out in feathers because a devious little nephew of his had sneaked a canary cream in to one of his various sweets. Ginny was chatting animatedly with Angelina about the pros and cons of being a professional quidditch while raising three kids. A new broom was next to her with the card still attached. Hermione and Alicia were talking about the new and improved Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley was preparing tea in the kitchen using a new recipe in her new, autographed copy of 4 o'clock Tea by Anna Crumpet. As she added the ingredients in to the pot, she thought something smelled funny. She had followed the recipe…BOOM! The pot exploded in her face. Ironically, Fred had given her the cook book. "FRED WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN SLAP THAT HUMOR OFF YOUR FACE!" Everything and everyone was normal and fine in the Potter house. Except for Fred when Mrs. Weasley finished with him.

**a/n: Remember to click that beautiful purple button. Also, read my note at the top.**


End file.
